Based on the hypothesis that the pathophysiology of HD involves excessive free radical production we have conducted a one year placebo controlled double-blind study to see if the antioxidant Vitamin E can improve the symptoms of HD. 78 HD patients are expected to complete a full one year trial before the summer of 1990.